Passionate
by roeru
Summary: I am Ciel Phantomhive. The Queen's Watch Dog. With a butler clad in black tied down by a contract. Or Maybe...


LBRH - I dunno what the heck I just wrote... ._. It just came to mind and just typed away. I kinda like it though... This is my first time in writing in first POV. This is Ciel's PoV just to be clear. This takes place in a normal afternoon in the Phantomhive manor.

I'm going to post a second chapter but I'm not sure if it's good enough to be posted. I'll have to think about it. Just to give you all a hint, it contains action.

Disclaimers - I don't own anything but the plot.

* * *

><p>As the society say, I am a beatiful child. A Phantomhive child.<p>

My parents, Vincent and Rachel, used to boast me proudly for my soft demeanor and angelic looks. For my silk like blue grey locks of hair that frame my head like a king's crown, my snow white skin that always had a fake red staining my cheeks, my slender small arms and limbs that held no strength in it and my ocean blue eyes that always stand out in my dull appearance and glow bright and iridescent. I was a beauty, they say. To politely brush the sickly sweet compliments, I'd always fake a blush and whisper a small 'thank you.'

They told me I was that of an angel, a servant of God who brings good things to everyone around him or her. Loved by all around and feared by demons.

Haha.

How laughable. It's quite ironic that I, who was thought to be an angel, would be capable of summoning a demon, bringing him to something as low as a servant and giving him a name that was rightfully only for a mutt.

You might be wondering... Why of all people would I be doing such a thing? As you can see I am still the boy that have the same features as I always had since I was a young naive child. I am still the one and only Ciel Phantomhive.

But the Ciel everyone knew before disappeared into the abyss. The one that always flatter everyone with his charming good looks, the one that would play with his beloved cousin Lady Elizabeth all day until his mother would call out and tell him it was time to leave. He was gone and I returned.

Ciel Phantomhive. The queen's watch dog. With a butler clad in black tied down by a contract. Or maybe...

I watched with a small amount of interest when the butler before me bowed and offered me my tea and perfectly made dessert. When the man asked me for anymore, I dismissed him until I yet again call for him. He complied to my command with a sly smirk and a "Yes, My Lord." as usual.

My one and sole eye stared at the chocolate delicacy that was laid before me on the wooden desk. The scent of rich chocolate icing reached my nose as I reached out for the silverware placed on a napkin beside the plate. I had it fall to the floor and heard the soft tinkle it made as it reached contact on the floor. A small grin glazed my pink lips.

"Sebastian." I called. A few seconds later, a soft knock echoed from the door. My smirk grew wider as Sebastian entered the room with a grace of a feline he so much love. I reached for the cake and swiped my finger over the icing and placed the chocolate-covered finger onto my tongue and let the icing melt into my taste buds. I heard the demon sigh as he handed me a fork. I didn't know where that came from but I just accepted it.

"Don't play with your food Bocchan." He scolded lightly. In return, the grin on my face fell to a scoff. Even though I tried acting like an adult, I still am but a thirteen years old boy. I curled my fingers towards the auburn-eyed butler to urge closer.

"Sebastian... Come here." His gaze on me never left. He made sure to drill that gaze into my eyes. Two can play at that game. He walked closer, the heels of his shoes tapping in monochrome tune as he edged closer, our game of staring never ended. I grabbed his tie and pulled him closer which made him bend towards me due to the desk that seperates my body from his. Our lips collided, teeth clashed, tongues fought wars but the smaller one succeeded in the battle. I could tell that Sebastian was anything but shocked. After all... He is one hell of a butler.

"The cake today is too sweet." I saw a tongue sneak out out of the other's lips to lick the remaining icing on the side of his lips.

"Indeed..." I smiled.

My name is Ciel Phantomhive. The queen's watch dog. With a butler clad in black tied down by a contract. A gloved hand caressed my cheek.

"No my Lord... I am tied down by your passion... and lust."


End file.
